The present disclosure relates to online games and, in certain examples, to systems and methods for determining events of interest in multi-player online games.
In general, a multi-player online game can be played by hundreds of thousands or even millions of players who use client devices to interact with a virtual environment for the online game. The players are typically working to accomplish tasks, acquire assets, or achieve a certain score or level in the online game. Some games require or encourage players to form groups or teams that can play against other players or groups of players.
Events that occur in multi-player online games are typically witnessed or seen only by users who participate in the events. As a result, interesting events involving, for example, disputes between high-level players or difficult or unique problems, can go unnoticed by the vast majority of users, who generally have no way to search for or to witness such events.